


Soulsiphon

by F00PY



Series: Soulsiphon Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Deceit | Janus Sanders, Angst, Established Relationship, Experiments, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Parilla Torture, Psychological Tricks, Swearing, The OA inspired, Trusting Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: Thomas has been kidnapped by a group of scientists trying to understand what the sides are. While he is forced into a coma, Logan, Virgil, Patton, Roman, Remus, and Janus must try and figure out what's going on and how to escape.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulsiphon Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798861
Comments: 84
Kudos: 213





	1. Recording One

_Recording One_

Interviewer: Hello. My name is $%#@?&. Can you tell me yours?

Unknown Subject #1: Where have you taken us!? I swear to you, by Zeus, I shall kill you with my bare hands! Let us go!

Interviewer: What is your name?

Unknown Subject #1: I shall never tell you! You fiend! What have you done to Thomas?!

Interviewer: As of right now, Thomas Sanders is unharmed. That may change. Now, I need you to tell me your name.

Unknown Subject #1: Are you threatening me?! How dare you! You drag us into some horrible basement and then you expect me to just lay everything in front of you?!

Interviewer: Tell me your name.

Unknown Subject #1: No! I shall never fall to the likes of you!

Interviewer: If you don’t answer my questions, we will have to resort to violence. 

Unknown Subject #1: How dare you threaten me! How dare you!

Interviewer: What. Is. Your. Name.

Unknown Subject #1: Perfect, Radiant, Idol, Noble, Courageous, Enjoyable, Young-Looking. Princey.

Interviewer: Okay Princey. It’s a pleasure to meet you.

_End of Recording One_


	2. Recording Two

_Recording Two_

Interviewer: Hello. My name is $%#@?&. Can you tell me yours?

Unknown Subject #2: Yes. I would be happy to give my name away to someone who assaulted Thomas.

Interviewer: Thomas Sanders is unharmed. Nobody here wants to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?

Unknown Subject #2: Ah yes. Being drugged and then dragged down to live in some glass cage really gives the impression of how kind you are.

Interviewer: We did what was necessary to get you here. Surely you know how rare you are.

Unknown Subject #2: And of course, that makes what you did okay.

Interviewer: We’re getting off track; can you tell me your name?

Unknown Subject #2: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you planning to?

Unknown Subject #2: No.

Interviewer: Are you and the other sides friends?

Unknown Subject #2: We hate each other.

Interviewer: So you wouldn’t be against one of them getting hurt?

Unknown Subject #2: I personally suggest the one wearing a light blue shirt- he can be really annoying.

Interviewer: Very well. If you don’t tell me your name, we will electrocute Unknown Subject #4. 

Interviewer: What is your name?

Unknown Subject #2: My name is Deceit.

_End of Recording Two_


	3. Recording Three

_Recording Three_

Interviewer: Hello. My name is $%#@?&. Can you tell me yours?

Unknown Subject #3: I’m the Duke!

Interviewer: Nice to meet you Duke. What is your primary function within Thomas?

The Duke: I’m Thomas’ juicy stuff!

Interviewer: And what does that normally entail?

The Duke: I sleep in the BATH! Or at least I used to. Say, where’s the BATH here? All we have is this funny little stream and I can’t sleep in there. It’s not big enough for my bootylicious body! Plus all the other sides get mad at me.

Interviewer: Sides?

The Duke: Hahahaha! Just imagine breaking people into 100s of tiny little pieces and watching their brain seep from the pieces. Blood everywhere, people are screaming and scared! Hahaha!

Interviewer: Okay…

The Duke: It’s like that!

Interviewer: How?

The Duke: Your tie looks pretty cool. Do you ever think about how easy it would be to strangle people with it?

Interviewer: What are the sides?

The Duke: Of a box. And inside the box is a bunch of fingers and sewn together in a neat line! 

The Duke: And it comes with honey mustard, so you can properly eat it!

Interviewer: Do you call yourselves Sides? Is that your official title?

The Duke: Well of course!? What do you call us?!

Interviewer: To us, you are Oculorum Lumine de Homine, OLH for short. And Thomas is a Soulsiphon. He’s the first one we ever managed to work on.

The Duke: If you’re going to work on Thomas, I recommend large knives so you can really get in there. Don’t want to leave anything out!

Interviewer: We won’t.

_End of Recording Three_


	4. Recording Four

_Recording Four_

Interviewer: Hello. My name is $%#@?&. Can you tell me yours?

Unknown Subject #4: I’m Morality but you can call me Dad. Pardon me, ma’am- are you a ma’am?

Interviewer: Yes. Pleased to meet you Morality.

Morality: Pleased to meet you too. You seem nice… They told me not to trust you though. And you hurt Thomas!

Interviewer: I assure you, Morality, hurting Thomas Sanders is not and never will be our intention. He is completely unharmed.

Morality: But you have him stuck in a coma!

Interviewer: It is both for his and our benefit. By studying Thomas Sanders, we hope to help millions of people. Surely, as Morality, you understand that this is necessary.

Morality: I don’t know… They told me that you would try to trick me into giving information. I don’t know if I can trust you.

Interviewer: That is perfectly reasonable. Did the other OLH- Sides tell you not to trust me?

Morality: Yes. Especially my friend Anxiety. He’s really angry.

Interviewer: You’re friends with the other sides?

Morality: Well of course! How could I not be!? They’re all so amazing!

Interviewer: Oh I agree. I’ve only talked to some of you but even I can tell that you’re all extraordinary. Can you tell me about some of the others?

Morality: I would never betray their trust!

Interviewer: I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, you’re all so amazing and my boss made it so I have to talk to all of you. It’s kind of nerve-wracking.

Morality: Oh… well, I guess I can tell you some things… 

Interviewer: Oh, thank you so much. I only have 2 of you left to talk to- can you tell me about them?

Morality: Logic is amazing! He’s so smart! He’s my hero! 

Interviewer: Aw. Are you and Logic together?

Morality: Oh, no! Logic and Anxiety are in love. Me and Logic are best friends!

Interviewer: Anxiety? 

Morality: Only the bestest side ever! He’s so sweet, and adorable, and amazing, and smart, and helpful, and-

Interviewer: Are you in love with Anxiety?

Morality: No! He’s just my bestest friend. He’s with Logic. Don’t tell them I told you this, but they’re pretty smitten with one another.

Interviewer: You have my word Morality.

_End of Recording Four_


	5. Recording Five

_Recording Five_

Interviewer: Hello. My name is $%#@?&. Can you tell me yours?

Logic: My name is Logic.

Interviewer: Pleasure to meet you Logic.

Logic: I’m unable to say the same.

Interviewer: You’re much calmer than the other O- sides I’ve talked to.

Logic: That doesn’t surprise me.

Interviewer: Can you tell me a bit about what you do for Thomas Sanders?

Logic: I am physically able to, though I believe your statement was attempting to ask whether I am willing to. For future reference, ‘may’ is correct, not can. According to Merriam-Webster, may is, “used to indicate possibility or probability” while can means, “be physically or mentally able to.” As an interviewer, correctly phrasing your questions is essential. 

Interviewer: Tell me a bit about what you do for Thomas.

Logic: I don’t believe I will.

Interviewer: Why is that?

Logic: At the moment, I don’t have enough information to be freely giving it out. On top of this, your men drugged and kidnapped Thomas from his home and brought him here. Based on your questions and basic educated-guessing, I believe you are conducting some kind of experiment.

Logic: I will not help you experiment on Thomas.

Interviewer: We are not planning on experimenting on Thomas Sanders.

Logic: Experimenting on us, his sides, while not exactly the same, could still have an ill effect on Thomas. We are facets of his personality and therefore what affects us affects him. 

Interviewer: We just want to learn more about him. Surely you can appreciate that, Logic.

Logic: I can not. Pursuing knowledge is different than what you are attempting to do.

Interviewer: How?

Logic: There are a number of different human experiments that are happening all around the world at once. So long as safety measures are taken and consent is given, the pursuit of knowledge is, in the end, helpful, whether it accomplished the intended results or not.

Logic: However, there have been several experiments where consent was not given and horrific circumstances followed. Without consent, human experimentation eases to be about the information and turns into torture.

Interviewer: We do not wish to cause harm to any of you.

Logic: Humans- and parts of humans like myself- are wired to be touched. Human touch leads to a multitude of different benefits, including reducing stress, strengthening the immune system, releasing oxytocin, and reducing feelings of social exclusion. Without touch, one could develop a condition called touch deprivation. This can lead to overwhelming feelings of loneliness, anxiety, stress, and difficulty sleeping, among other things. 

Interviewer: Logic-

Logic: You have created a glass box with seven different glass rooms and separated all of us from each other. By doing this, you have made it impossible for us to touch one another in any way shape, or form. Therefore, you are indisputably causing harm to six of us, and arguably causing harm to Thomas.

Interviewer: Thomas Sanders is asleep. He feels no pain.

Logic: That does not make what you are doing ethical. And it will cause him pain in the long run.

Interviewer: That is not our intention.

Logic: It is a consequence of your intentions that you are willing to dismiss. 

Interviewer: Do you understand how rare Thomas Sanders is?

Logic: Yes.

Interviewer: We must understand his species. 

Logic: Falsehood. You desire to understand us but your life would be satisfactory without it.

Interviewer: We could help others-

Logic: There is a multitude of ways you could help others. You’re choosing the one that interests you, not the one that would do the most to the betterment of human society.

Interviewer: Thank you Logic. We will take that under advisement.

Logic: Falsehood.

_End of Recording Five_


	6. Recording Six

_Recording Six_

Interviewer: Hello. My name is $%#@?&. Can you tell me yours?

Anxiety: * **Loud raspberry noise** *

Interviewer: That is remarkably disrespectful.

Anxiety: **Your mom’s disrespectful.**

Interviewer: I am going to call you Anxiety. Is that alright?

Anxiety: **No.**

Interviewer: I am a scientist at #$@!%*()&? Lab. We are not here to hurt you or Thomas Sand-

Anxiety: **Stay away from him.**

Interviewer: Anxiety, we are not planning on hurting any of you.

Anxiety: **Yeah, I got that from when you _drugged and dragged Thomas here, and then locked his unconscious body in a glass box._**

Interviewer: Thomas Sanders is a rare kind of human called a Soulsiphon. Soulsiphon’s make up 0.001% of the population. The only reason we’ve resorted to such drastic measures is that we didn’t know if we’d have another chance.

Anxiety: **I don’t care, let Thomas go!**

Interviewer: Can you tell me a bit about yourself? Like your voice, for instance. Why is it like that?

Anxiety: **Why is your mom like that?**

Interviewer: If you don’t answer any of my questions, I may be forced to resort to violence. 

Anxiety: **You’re going to resort to violence- but without the intent to harm us, right? That was your whole stick?**

Interviewer: We’d start with Logic.

Anxiety: … 

Interviewer: Now tell me. Why is your voice sound doubled and echoey?

Anxiety: **When I’m overly heightened- say, trapped an OA inspired box- and Thomas is afraid, my voice sounds like this.**

Interviewer: Why?

Anxiety: **Why do _you_ still have an appendix?**

Interviewer: I could send someone for Logic right now.

Anxiety: **I don’t know! It just happens!**

Interviewer: Tell us about what you do for Thomas Sanders.

Anxiety: **I’m his anxiety. Duh.**

Interviewer: Is that it? And fair warning, we will be doing several different tests. If you lie to us, we’ll know.

Anxiety: **No. I also manage his low expectations.**

Interviewer: Thank you Anxiety. 

_End of Recording Six_


	7. Recording Ten

_Recording Ten_

Interviewer: Nice to see you again Logic.

Logic: I do not find it nice to see you.

Interviewer: We’re going to try a different method of questioning today. I am going to give you information, and in return, you will do the same.

Logic: I am willing to participate.

Interviewer: Good. I'll go first. This is #$@!%*()&? Lab. We have been created to study Soulsiphons.

Logic: Judging by your definition, Thomas is a Soulsiphon because he can manifest the aspects of his personality into beings with their own personalities.

Interviewer: I already know that. I would like you to tell me something new.

Logic: You told me something I already knew as well.

Interviewer: Alright. Thomas is the only Soulsiphon we have been able to locate in the past 10 years.

Logic: How did you know Soulsiphons exist then?

Interviewer: Your turn. What do you do for Thomas?

Logic: I am Thomas’ logic. I also am the primary overseer for Thomas’ language center and I am the director of activities for Thomas’ right arm. 

Interviewer: We learned about the existence of Soulsiphons through a girl named #$%@. In our attempts to get to her, she passed away. Thus, our quest for another one began.

Logic: She died? Stop. That is not my next question. 

Interviewer: It is my turn to ask a question anyway. As Thomas’s logical side, are you able to have feelings?

Logic: Yes, but I can manage them. How long do you intend on keeping Thomas unconscious?

Interviewer: Until we understand you. If feelings are not a part of your job in managing Thomas, why would you have them?

Logic: Because Thomas is a Soulsiphon. Soulsiphons are not only able to manifest their sides into people- although I suppose ghosts is a more accurate description- into ghosts that they can talk to, they also allow their sides to have temperaments of their own. Our personalities can not hinder our job and are usually based on it. 

Logic: How did you manage to make us corporeal?

Interviewer: Electricity to the correct portions of the brain. Would you say you love the other sides?

Logic: ...I don’t think I’m going to answer that.

Interviewer: Why not?

Logic: I’m not going to answer that either.

Interviewer: Very well. This was interesting while it lasted. 

_End of Recording Ten_


	8. Recording Eighteen

_Recording Number Eighteen_

Scientist #1: $%#@?& told me that you called yourself Anxiety. It’s nice to meet you. My name is &^%#$@. This is !*@$# and %#&@*. We will be conducting a short experiment- it may be painful but assure you, there will be no lasting damage.

Scientist #2: Place him here. Tie down his wrists- not too loose! Now his ankles… and strap this around his middle.

Scientist #3: Like that?

Scientist #2: Slightly tighter.

Scientist #3: Sorry… 

Scientist #2: Oh, it’s not your fault! We thought they’d all materialize looking like Thomas! All of this is adjusted for him! The sizing’s wrong.

Scientist #3: When we made them into physical beings, why didn’t they look like Thomas?

Scientist #1: That’s what we’re here to find out. Now, Anxiety, I’m going to put this machine here on your side and then this one here, right above your eyes. Keep your eyes open. Open, Anxiety.

Scientist #3: Boss, we have the start of a panic attack.

Scientist #1: It shouldn’t affect the experiment, it doesn’t matter. Place this above his wrist- the left one, come on $)(&@!.

Scientist #3: Sorry!

Scientist #1: Okay, everything set? @*#%! start up the machines please.

Anxiety: * **Screaming** *

_End of Recording Eighteen_


	9. Video Number Unknown

_Video Number Unknown_

_There is a room. The walls and floor are all made of the same dark stone. It appears to be a basement._

_To the left of the room is a large glass hexagon. Each corner of the hexagon has a glass wall leading to the center of the shape. They do not meet. Instead, they hit a glass circle that is directly in the middle of the hexagon. Each part of the hexagon, apart from the circle, has a stream going through it that leads out of a small hole in the basement._

_Within the circle is a man. He is fair with messy brown hair. He wears a Steven Universe shirt and blue jeans. The man appears to be asleep on a hospital bed. His left wrist is handcuffed to the bed._

_Around this man are six glass rooms. Each one contains another male._

_The male closest to the camera is sun-kissed. His hair is a startling red color and shaved to create a “cool” style. This man wears a white prince’s outfit, with a red sash going from his left shoulder and down to his right hip. He sits on the only piece of furniture in his room- a hospital bed. His elbows balance on his knees and his head is placed in his hands. If he were to stand, he would be the second tallest in the room._

_Next to him is a dark male, with even darker freckles. He has very bright blue eyes, which are covered with a pair of black glasses. He wears a light blue polo shirt that has a tiny emblem of a heart with glasses off to the left and beige colored jeans. His hair is black, with light blue lines running through it. Like the other male, he sits on the singular bed in his room. His back is pressed up against the glass, which gives off the impression that he is touching the sun-kissed male, back to back._

_The glass separates them._

_Beside that is a male with half of his face covered in snake scales. He wears black villain style clothes, a cape, and yellow gloves. His skin is yellowish. One eye is green and the pupil is a large black slit. The other is a normal human eye, a dark brown color. He is bald, but you can barely tell with the fedora covering his scalp. This male is not sitting on his bed, but pacing up and down the small amount of the room he is allowed._

_“Deceit,” The dark male says. Judging from the recordings, he is Morality. “Deceit, it’s going to be okay, kiddo.”_

_Deceit waves a hand in Morality’s direction. “I’m freaking out the most here. Not Logic. You shouldn’t be checking on him.”_

_Besides Deceit is an empty cage. Identical to the others, it has a single bed in it, pressed against the glass. A stream runs through the center of it and rushes out into the next cage over._

_On the other side of the glass is a pale male. He is easily the tallest of the group. He wears a black dress shirt with an emblem of a brain with glasses on the left side and a dark blue tie. Like Morality, he has black glasses. Unlike any of the others, he also wears black dress pants. His hair is brown, neatly combed across his head and his eyes are a dark blue color. He paces up and down the length of his cage, mumbling to himself and adjusting his tie every ten seconds._

_“Logic,” Morality calls shakily, “he’ll be okay.”_

_“There is no evidence for your hypothesis.” Logic adjusts his tie again and glances at the empty cage next to him._

_“They said they didn’t want to hurt us!”_

_“They also kidnapped Thomas. Forgive me if I don’t take everything they say as an absolute.”_

_Outside of the cage, a door to the basement opens. A man wearing a white lab coat pushes a wheelbarrow into the room. Inside the wheelbarrow is a sleeping near white male. Fluffy black hair makes a messy fringe across his forehead. He wears a large black sweatshirt with purple patches and black ripped jeans. As he is pushed along, his entire body trembles._

_Logic stops pacing. He stands as close to the man as he can get, separated by the glass wall._

_“What did you do?” he asks._

_The man does not reply. He presses buttons on the side of the glass cage and deposits the male onto the floor in between Logic and Deceit. Once the cage is sufficiently locked, he walks away._

_“Anxiety.” Logic presses his hand against the glass. He shakes himself and steps back. “There’s nothing we can do. We have to wait until he wakes up.”_

_Princey gets to his feet and eyes the unconscious male. “Do you believe they will do that to us as well?”_

_“We do not yet know what they did,” Logic says. He pauses. “Yes.”_

_“They probably scooped his brains out so they could dissect them!”_

_The sixth and final male speaks. He has messy brown hair, with dark green stripes going through it. His curly mustache is a darker shade of brown but he has the same vomit green stripes as his hair. He’s sunkissed like Princey, though slightly darker and his clothes are the same typically villain style as Deceit. He’s as close to Logic’s cell as he can get._

_“Falsehood,” Logic says tiredly. He’s staring at Anxiety. “There is no sign of that.”_

_Anxiety stirs. He whimpers and brushes his fingers against the ground, curling into a ball. Both Morality’s and Prince's eyes fill with tears._

_“Anxiety!” All five of them shout. The man winces and Logic motions for them to be quiet._

_He shoves the hospital bed away from the glass so that he can get a better look at the male and kneels beside him. Anxiety turns away from the camera, meeting Logic’s eyes._

_“I need you to breathe with me, Anxiety,” Logan says gently, placing a hand against the glass. “Ready? In.”_

_He breathes in with Anxiety, tapping his fingers against the glass as he does so. He beats 4 times and then pauses._

_“Hold.”_

_Once again, Logic’s fingers tap against the glass. Once he hits 7, he stops again._

_“Out.”_

_8 beats later, Logic starts the cycle over. Everyone else sits back on their beds, waiting for them to be done. That is, everyone apart from Deceit, who stands and watches Anxiety’s cowering movements with narrowed eyes._

_He turns and glares up at the camera._

_“ **Okay,** ” Anxiety whispered. He sits up and places both hands on the bed, hauling himself into it. “ **Thank you Logic.** ”_

_Logic pushes his hospital bed back so it is in line with Anxiety’s. He lays across it, face to face._

_“Anxiety,” he says quietly. “If you can… we need to know what was different this time.”_

_The man shudders and presses his body up against the glass. Logic quietly does the same. If it hadn’t been for the barrier, they would be near on top of each other, curled up in a pile of limbs._

_But the barrier is there._

_“ **They didn’t interview me,** ” Anxiety whispers, so soft the camera almost doesn’t pick it up. “ **They’ve moved onto experiments.** ”_

_End of Video Number Unknown_


	10. Recording Number 19

_Recording Number Nineteen_

Interviewer: Nice to see you again, Morality.

Morality: … 

Interviewer: Let’s get down to business, shall we? Now, my first question today is about Thomas Sanders. As a Soulsiphon, can Thomas Sanders control you? Should he wish to, I mean?

Morality: You hurt him.

Interviewer: We have not, nor do we plan, to hurt Thom-

Morality: Not Thomas! You hurt Anxiety! 

Interviewer: I was not a part of that experiment. I tried to stop it but by the time I learned about it, it was far too late. I don’t want to hurt any of you.

Morality: If you don’t want to hurt us, why don’t you just let us go!?

Interviewer: I am not allowed to. Besides, if we were to let you go we would have no way of helping the millions of people depending on this knowledge.

Morality: That doesn’t give you the right to hurt us!

Interviewer: I agree Morality! I don’t want any of you to get hurt. If I had my way, you would’ve just signed consent forms and had Thomas Sanders come in every Tuesday! But my boss said that we couldn’t do that!

Morality: I’m just so worried about him. 

Interviewer: I can’t protect all of you guys. But I promise Morality, so long as I can stop it, you personally shall never be hurt.

Morality: But the others! You need to put the others first, not me!

Interviewer: I can’t do that. But I can protect you.

Morality: You can’t protect someone else instead?

Interviewer: I am sorry Morality. I will try to keep the experiments to a minimum.

Morality: Thank you.

_End of Recording Number Nineteen_


	11. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Logic: Why am I here?

Interviewer: So that I can talk to you.

Logic: Yes, I understand that part. What I meant was, why am I brought to talk to you, but every time Anxiety, Deceit, or the Duke leaves you experiment on them?

Interviewer: Shall we do our exchanging information game?

Logic: No, I don’t think so. I have several theories of my own. I don’t need your confirmation.

Interviewer: What are your theories?

Logic: At the moment, they are inconsequential. What are you trying to achieve?

Interviewer: Do you want to play our exchange information game? 

Logic: Your experiments are geared toward figuring out what we’re made of and your questions ask about what we are capable of doing. And yet, I believe you already know what we are.

Interviewer: Confirmation is essential before starting your actual goal.

Logic: Confirmation usually doesn’t take 3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, 39 minutes and 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds-

Interviewer: We are conducting a remarkably difficult procedure. We would like to make sure we have all the pieces in place.

Logic: What does this procedure include?

Interviewer: You. Now, can you tell me about Thomas? Can he control you?

Logic: You’ve changed your questions. Have you finished researching how to start your next experiment?

Interviewer: You’re usually more willing to answer my questions than this.

Logic: Historically, you’re correct.

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	12. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Scientist #1: Tie him down. We finally got the new straps, so no chance of what happened last time happening again.

Scientist #3: Oh good! Do we have straps for Deceit and the Duke too?

Scientist #2: According to this, they’re still in Ohio.

Scientist #3: Wonderful. 

Interviewer: You are aware that we are moving onto Phase Two?

Scientist #1: Yes Boss. Everyone got your memo, don’t worry. Now, are the machines in place @#&^%#?

Scientist #3: Yes Boss!

Interviewer: I’m just going to watch over this. We need to make sure you do it right. This is pivotal, you understand.

Scientists #1, 2, 3: Yes boss.

Interviewer: He’s not saying much.

Scientist #2: He normally doesn’t. Anxiety just kind of glares. Now the Duke, the Duke won’t stop talking until the machine goes on. Even then, he kind of yells through his screams.

Scientist #3: Oh, that made him mad.

Scientist #1: Insert that into his arm #@!()&#. 

Scientist #3: It’s in!

Scientist #2: He’s not supposed to react like that.

Scientist #1: Shit! Out of the way! And get that out of here!

_There’s a loud clattering noise_

Interviewer: What’s going on *&^#!()?!

Scientist #1: Vitals are dropping, a clear increase in pain… we’re losing him!

Scientist #2: We shouldn’t be! This is fine for normal humans and every test we’ve done the OLH’s has the same readings!

Scientist #3: Could he be allergic?

Scientist #2: No… I think something in the chemicals is bad for OLHs. We’ll have to do more research.

Interviewer: ><#%!(@. How’s he doing?

Scientist #1: He’s stabilizing. We’ve gotten the chemicals out- he should be fine. 

Scientist #3: What do you think had him reacting so badly?

Interviewer: Your first job is to find out what. Then we need to move onto Phase 2. You know that they like us to be ahead of schedule.

Scientist #2: Yes ma’am.

Scientist #3: So we just put him away then?

Scientist #2: Are you kidding? Of course not! We have a multitude of things we need to check up on!

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	13. Video Number Unknown

_Video Number Unknown_

_A man walks over to the glass cage. He holds up a gun and opens one of the doors._

_Deceit steps out of the cage. He holds his head up high. Beside him, his hands are trembling._

_Logic knocks on the glass. “Let me see to Anxiety,” he pleads, though his voice is almost monotone. “He needs help. Let me help him.”_

_Anxiety is on his bed. He’s shaking and even whiter than before. Sweat pours down his forehead and he has pulled his hoodie over himself in a blanket fashion. His eyes clench tightly together._

_The man doesn’t respond. He holds the gun to Deceit’s head and closes the glass door. The two march to the basement exit._

_“Can I talk to %$#@*^ &?” Morality asks before the man leaves. “Please?”_

_Deceit stiffens._

_“You can’t trust her Morality!” Princey cries. “She’s a snake! An evil slimy snake! Uh, no offense.”_

_He looks up at Deceit._

_“None taken,” Deceit says smoothly._

_Logic has pressed his face down so he is near Anxiety. He is whispering something but it is soft enough that the camera does not pick up on it._

_The man pushes Deceit out of the room._

_End of Video Number Unknown_


	14. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Morality: What are they doing to them?!

Interviewer: What do you mean?

Morality: They keep doing experiments on Anxiety, Deceit, and The Duke! What are they doing to them?

Interviewer: They told me they had stopped with the experiments!

Morality: What?!

Interviewer: They’re not supposed to be doing it anymore! It went wrong last time, and I spoke up, I told them they couldn’t hurt them!

Morality: You stood up for them?

Interviewer: Well of course I did, Morality. They’re your friends. Besides, nobody deserves to be hurt like that.

Morality: Thank you so much @^#&*%! Oh, I knew you were a good guy!

Interviewer: Thank you Morality. I’m so sorry about all this. Is there anything I can do to fix it?

Morality: You can allow Logic to take care of Anxiety, me to take care of Deceit, and Princey to take care of his brother the Duke!

Interviewer: I don’t know… I mean I’ll try, but I’m not the boss around here… maybe… but I couldn’t ask you that… 

Morality: What is it?! 

Interviewer: Well, I might be able to exchange it for a piece of information they’ve been looking for. They want to know if Thomas could control you. But-

Morality: He can!

Interviewer: He can?

Morality: Yes! Anyone can have power over us! But we have to give them our true name first. Otherwise, they can’t tell us what to do. Except for Thomas, but knowing our name increases his level from like Hawkeye to Captain Marvel.

Interviewer: True name? Is your name not Morality?

Morality: It’s not the name that would give anyone power over me, but it's my name!

Interviewer: Thank you Morality. I’ll make them partner you up in your cells.

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	15. Documenting Number Unknown

_Documenting Number Unknown_

Scientist #1: Testing. Okay, we’re on. Notes for today- Anxiety is the only one the chemicals affect. Upon closer inspection, we realized that one of the main chemicals used in the mixture was used specifically in combating anxiety. Because Thomas is a Soulsiphon, he can talk to his anxiety during times of intense stress and use it to calm down- he does not need medication. 

Since the drug was able to affect Anxiety as if he were simply an emotion, we believe that he is still an OLH in many ways, even if he is no longer invisible to the naked human eye.

Our hypothesis continues to the other OLH’s as well.

#%@^& has made some headway with Morality. If she continues to play it right, it won’t be long until some of our more important questions are answered.

_End of Documenting Number Unknown_


	16. Recording Number Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into more detail on a specific kind of electrocution torture through Logan going off on one of his info sprees, so just be prepared.

_Recording Number Unknown_

Interviewer: You’re unusually quiet.

Logic: Accurate.

Interviewer: Do you want to tell me why?

Logic: I believe you have sufficient information to compose an inference on your own.

Interviewer: You’ve never been to this area of the building before.

Logic: A part, but admittedly a less important one. What is the point of all these tools?

Interviewer: You know why.

Logic: You can torture me for information but I don’t believe I shall yield. Naturally, having never experienced it myself I can’t be certain of how I would respond, but I typically consider myself to have a higher pain tolerance than the others.

Interviewer: As logical as ever. Logic, I had an interesting conversation with Morality a couple of days ago.

Logic: I am aware.

Interviewer: Do you know what was discussed?

Logic: You have cameras watching our every move. You know what we converse about ^%#@#. I am cognizant of the fact that Morality let drop that we have a very specific and significant weakness.

Interviewer: Why do you have this weakness?

Logic: Normally, only our Soulsiphon and his dearest companions can see us. If we act too erratically or do anything to hurt Thomas, he and his companions require a way to reign us in. Thus, Soulsiphons evolved so if we presented our name, we could be controlled.

Interviewer: Fascinating. Bring him in please, &!!#&%.

Logic: *Sharp gasp*

Anxiety: **Why is he here?!**

Unknown Worker: Where should I put him, ma’am?

Interviewer: First, I need you to remove all his clothing. Just place it on the floor over there. Good. Now, tie him to that metal frame over there. Tighter than that. Tighter. No, still-

Logic: You’re cutting off his blood circulation. The human body relies on blood to function properly and lack of blood in a certain area can lead to dry skin, brittle nails, and hair to fall out. Additionally, pain in the limb, in this case, his hands-

Interviewer: If things go right, he shouldn’t have to worry about pain. ^&%$^#, could you please tie Logic down here? Loosely, I don’t want to hurt him.

Unknown Worker: You heard the lady.

Anxiety: **Don’t touch him!**

Interviewer: You can go, &$%^%#. Have a good day.

Unknown Worker: Thank you ma’am.

Interviewer: Now, Logic. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What is your true name?

Anxiety: **Don’t you dare Logic. Don’t you- mmmff!**

Interviewer: No need to listen to him, is there? You already know what he wants. But you also know what will happen if you don’t answer the question.

Logic: My name is Logan.

Anxiety: **Mmff-Mmmff!**

Interviewer: That was quick.

Logan: Half-committing to one option isn’t logical. I either allowed Anxiety to be tortured and stayed quiet, or I gave you my name. Since I do not believe I would be able to handle Anxiety’s torture, giving my name immediately is the best option.

Interviewer: Well then, _Logan._ Can you tell me Anxiety’s name?

Logan: No.

Interviewer: If I wield your name, you have to listen to me, correct?

Logan: If you wield it correctly.

Interviewer: How do I do that?

Logan: I don’t know. I’ve never done it.

Interviewer: Can you tell me someone who has?

Anxiety: **mmf mmff mmffnn mm.**

Logan: Fear not, Anxiety. I do not plan on telling her anything else.

Interviewer: I could make life very difficult for him if you don’t.

Logan: Allow me to adjust my previous statement when it comes to Anxiety’s torture. I do not believe I will be able to stand it when it pertains to me. As much as it will pain me to watch, when it comes to other people, I will be able to keep my mouth shut.

Interviewer: That seems more emotional than logical.

Logan: Is it not logical to be looser with your secrets than someone else’s? You can’t betray your own trust.

_There is a loud snapping noise, followed by muffled whimpering._

Interviewer: Who knows how to control you, _Logan?_

Logan: Are you okay?

Logan: I won’t tell her. I’m sorry. My telling her would not only put us in more danger but would increase Thomas’.

Anxiety: **mmf-mmm.**

Interviewer: I snapped a single finger. Do you believe this is all I’m capable of if you don’t give me what I want?

Logan: No.

Interviewer: Good. Did you notice that I did not have him set up on a chair, but on this metal frame here? Do you know what this kind of frame is used for?

Logan: Ma’am, I’m not going to give you what you want. 

Interviewer: Do you know what it’s used for?

Logan: Yes. Parilla is a form of electrocution torture where you strap the victim down on a metal frame and apply low-level electrocution through the body. Typically, the person is made to be naked. Torturers used a control box to change the level of pain and placed one electrode on a sensitive part of the body, usually genitalia, and then hold the second to touch against other sensitive areas throughout the torture. It was commonly used in South American countries during the 1970s to 1980s.

Interviewer: So I put this here-

Anxiety: ***Soft whimper***

Interviewer: And then move this around as I choose?

Logan: Stop.

Interviewer: Like this?

Anxiety: ***Screaming***

Logan: Stop! There is no point in this! I won’t tell you anything else! Leave him alone!

Interviewer: Tell me who knows how to control you.

Anxiety: ***Screaming***

Logan: Parilla can lead to permanent damage! It causes muscle contractions that can lead to the restrained limb fracturing and sometimes can cause premature death! You clearly need us for something, so you can’t afford-

Interviewer: You can take care of him when I’m done. Tell me who knows how to control you.

Logan: I won’t.

Interviewer: Then I’ll up the voltage.

Anxiety: ***Screaming***

_End of Recording Number Unknown._


	17. Video Number Unknown

_Video Number Unknown_

_The men have been grouped together into three different glass cages. They each have an empty one either side so they are as far apart as they can get. Morality and Deceit have been put in a cage together, the Duke and Princey in another and Logan and Anxiety in the last._

_Logan is sitting on the hospital bed, Anxiety’s head in his lap. Anxiety is facing Logan’s stomach and has his arms loosely wrapped around his waist. Both men are trembling._

_“I’m sorry,” Logan whispers. “I’m sorry.”_

_Anxiety shakes his head and hugs Logan’s waist tighter. He doesn’t say anything. Logan’s eyes fill with tears and he kisses his fingers before brushing them through Anxiety’s black hair._

_“Do you see, Morality?” Deceit says scathingly._

_He sits by the stream that runs through his room. A single gloved hand runs through the water._

_“See what?” Morality asks. “I want to get out of here as much as you do!”_

_“Oh, of course, you do. Which is why you made friends with the person who tortured Anxiety, correct? I just want to make sure.”_

_Deceit pulls his hand from the steam and straightens the black fedora on his head. He meets Morality’s eyes and Morality seems to cower._

_“()%^$$% would never do that! She doesn’t want us here! She’s been arguing with her boss the whole time!”_

_Morality paces up and down the length of his cage. He bites the bottom of his lip and tears fill his light blue eyes._

_“And you’re the only one of us here that was able to figure it out! You’ve always been the clever one of the group, Morality, and this just proves it! I mean, telling them about our true names? Genius!”_

_“Don’t talk to our puffball like that, Lord of the Lies!”_

_Princey stands as close to Deceit as he can get- meaning he stands in the corner where the circle of glass and glass wall meets. Deceit glances at him and his lip curls. He says nothing._

_“Okay, so Padre made a mistake! It doesn’t matter-”_

_“Of course not!” Deceit stands up and brushes himself off. “It just led to Anxiety’s torture and Logan having to give up his name! That’s nothing to worry about!”_

_“That’s enough!”_

_Logan glares at all of them. He taps Anxiety’s shoulder with his right hand. The left lays motionless on the side of Anxiety’s stomach. His breathing is slow and in rhythm, to the beats he taps against Anxiety._

_“Fighting amongst ourselves and pointing blame will not change the past. The only thing we can do is adapt to the future. We must be prepared to face what happened to Anxiety and I, from either perspective. And Morality, do_ not _give up any information, no matter how small you believe it may be. Since we don’t know exactly what they are looking for, any information may be too much information.”_

_Morality sits on the bed. “I won’t,” he promises._

_Deceit snorts._

_End of Video Number Unknown_


	18. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Interviewer: Hello Morality.

Morality: H-hi.

Interviewer: My boss told me that they doubled you up so each of you could look after the ones getting hurt. Did they follow through with this?

Morality: Yes.

Interviewer: Good! I’m glad I was able to convince them!

Morality: … 

Interviewer: Are you alright? I thought you would be happy about this.

Morality: I am! It’s just…

Interviewer: Yes?

Morality: Logan said that you tortured Anxiety.

Interviewer: What?! I would never hurt him! I wouldn’t hurt anyone! Morality, you have to believe me!

Morality: That’s what I said. But Deceit got mad at me. He said that you were actually a bad guy.

Interviewer: I don’t think I’m a bad guy… 

Morality: Oh, I didn’t mean it like that! I think you’re a good guy!

Interviewer: You know, it's okay if you don’t, Morality. As far as you know, I’m one of the ones keeping you here. 

Morality: But you’re not! You’re one of the good guys!

Interviewer: If you say so…

Morality: I do say so! I really think you’re a good guy $%^^*&.

Interviewer: Thanks for saying that Morality. It’s kind of you to make me feel better like that.

Morality: You’re not evil $#%(^&. 

Interviewer: And while I thank you for saying that, I don’t think you believe it. You don’t trust me.

Morality: I do trust you! I promise.

Interviewer: You’re lying to make me feel better. And while that’s-

Morality: I can prove it!

Interviewer: How?

Morality: I’ll tell you my name!

Interviewer: Oh no, Morality, you don’t have to do that. Your name’s important to you, I wouldn’t want you to give that up.

Morality: I trust you ^#$%*&. You won’t try to hurt me with it, right?

Interviewer: Of course not! 

Morality: And you won’t tell anyone else?

Interviewer: No, but-

Morality: Then there’s no problem in telling you!

Interviewer: Listen, Morality-

Morality: My name is Patton!

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	19. Video Number Unknown

_Video Number Unknown_

_Patton is brought down the stairs by a man. The man is defenseless. Patton does not try to escape as the man opens his cell and puts Patton in with Deceit._

_The man leaves the basement._

_The Duke and Princey are sitting on the concrete floor facing each other. Princey’s red sash has been ripped into pieces and they have a number of the pieces set out in front of them. Princey waves at Patton and then shoves one of the red pieces forward._

_The Duke copies the motion and Princey flails back._

_“How dare you! That was Sir Aprix the Mighty!”_

_“And now,” the Duke cackles, shoving the red piece to the side, “he has been impaled! Right through the butthole and out of his mouth! Hahahaha!”_

_Princey shakes his head. “That was brutal dude.”_

_Anxiety is lying across the hospital bed. He is naked from the waist up and a number of different burns coat his torso. Logan sits next to him, closer to the stream through their cage. He has removed his tie and holds it in his left hand._

_Gently, Logan dabs the tie against one of Anxiety’s wounds. Anxiety whimpers and tenses slightly. Logan dips the tie into the stream water and repeats his action._

_“Relax,” Logan says softly. “Your muscles were forced to convulse on the Parilla. They were overworked, and therefore need time to recover so that they can be used properly again.”_

_“ **The water is cold.** ”_

_“I tested the temperature before placing it on you.” Logan dips his tie back into the water and touches it to a different burn. “It is not too cold as to further damage you. Cool water is an effective way of decreasing pain and can minimize the depth of the burn.”_

_“ **You’re overcompensating. You know I’m glad you did what you did? Except for giving up your name. That was just stupid.** ”_

_Logan bends over Anxiety’s form and kisses his forehead. “I admit, I was foolishly optimistic in the number of questions she was going to ask.”_

_Deceit is standing and watching the Duke’s and Princey’s game. The camera is only able to catch the human half of his body. He does not turn as Patton sits down on the hospital bed and hums to himself._

_“Did you have a pleasant interrogation?” Deceit asks harshly. His eyes don’t move from the Duke and Princey._

_Patton and Princey stiffen. The Duke pushes a red piece forward. Princey doesn’t notice._

_“I didn’t give them anything,” Patton promises._

_“Did you give_ her _anything?”_

_Deceit turns around so the camera can only see his snake half. He faces Patton. His eyes are narrowed._

_“She’s not a bad person!” Morality yells._

_Logan stiffens. He glances over at Morality and then shifts to look at Deceit. Deceit gives him a small nod and Logan looks down at Anxiety. He whispers something and Anxiety nods as well._

_“Padre,” Princey says, “you can’t believe that. Look at what she did to 'Bring Me The Anxiety!'”_

_“ **You need to stop.** ” Anxiety meets Princey's eyes through the glass. _

_Princey salutes him and stands up. The Duke lets out a cheerful cry and begins to grab all the red pieces._

_“I win!” he screeches. “Hahaha! Chew on a condom, Princey!”_

_Deceit leans over Patton. “Did you tell her anything?”_

_“I- We can trust her! She’s a good-”_

_Patton flinches as Deceit straightens up and claps his hands together. He lets out a loud ‘whoop’ and his hands close into fists._

_“Morality,” Logan says firmly, “you need to tell us what you told her.”_

_“She was in a bad place! She needed someone to show that she-”_

_“And of course, she couldn’t be faking!” Deceit shouts. He bangs his head into the glass, knocking off his fedora. “That’s not possible! I mean take it from me, lying to get what you want never works, especially not against someone who’s as gullible as you are!”_

_“She’s not faking!”_

_Patton’s eyes fill with tears and he gets to his feet. He strides up to Deceit and points a finger in his face._

_“She needed to know that I trust her!”_

_Logan brushes a hand down Anxiety’s face and stands up. He walks as close to Patton and Deceit as he can get and knocks on the glass. They both turn to look at him._

_“You told her your name.” His voice is completely monotone._

_Patton looks down and nods silently._

_Princey gasps. The Duke lets out a long screech that none of the others pay attention to. Deceit’s face has gone very red and he lets out a second whoop before walking over to the glass wall and slamming his right fist into it._

_“ **Morality! How could you have possibly thought that was a good idea?!** ” Anxiety shouts. _

_He tries to sit up and lets out a whimper. Logan turns back to him instantly and sits on the side of the bed. He places a single hand on Anxiety’s shoulder and gently pushes him back down._

_“She was upset! I wanted to make her feel better!”_

_Patton sinks into the bed. Deceit shakes his head. He rubs his right knuckles and glares at Patton with a furious intensity._

_“No need to call him Morality, Anxiety. You can call him Patton now,” he snarls, “because he was smart enough to give up his name.”_

_Logan looks over at Patton. He is holding Anxiety’s hand and the camera is just able to pick on the fact that he is trembling._

_“She tortured Anxiety in front of me for 3 hours, 5 minutes and 56 seconds,” Logan said quietly. “He went into paralysis on the frame twice. The chances of him making a full recovery are remarkably low. She hurt him and your response is to tell her your name. How does that make any sense?”_

_Anxiety watches Logan. He squeezes his hand. Logan squeezes back but continues starting at Patton._

_“It couldn’t have been her,” Patton says. “She would never-”_

_“She is evil!” Princey cries. “Patton, she is what would happen if you stuck Voldemort and Joffrey into one horrible being! You must stay on your guard around her!”_

_Patton shook his head. “Guys-”_

_“You can trust her,” Deceit hissed. “I don’t care. But do the smart thing, for once in your life, and stop talking to her! From now on, you’re not allowed to speak in her presence. If you can’t stop spouting secrets, then maybe you can just stop spouting.”_

_End of Video Number Unknown_


	20. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Interviewer: How’s Anxiety doing?

Logan: To what spectrum am I comparing Anxiety’s health too? If I use how he was before you harmed him, he isn’t doing very well. However, relative to a month ago, he’s much better.

Interviewer: Is he able to walk yet?

Logan: You have a camera watching us 24/7. I find it hard to believe you are not cognizant of that information already.

Interviewer: We’re going to have a doctor come clear him tomorrow. Do you want to be with him or not?

Logan: With him.

Interviewer: Then I’ll need something in return.

Logan: What do you want?

Interviewer: I want you to give Patton permission to talk to me again. Our interviews have been rather… quiet for the past 4 weeks.

Logan: I had nothing to do with that order. Deceit was the one who gave it, and he is the one who has the ability to take it away.

Interviewer: Do you think I can convince him to?

Logan: No. Historically, Deceit has been stubborn and dismissive of authority figures. He generally puts Thomas’ well-being before all else, and Patton’s misguided belief in you puts not only us but Thomas in danger. Deceit would be more than willing to sacrifice both himself and others before receding his order.

Interviewer: Do you believe Deceit has to be the one to remove the order?

Logan: Yes. Patton knows he has let us all down, but he believes he has let Deceit down the most because Deceit was the most active with his anger. 

Interviewer: Then you’ll need to tell me how to control you.

Logan: I can’t. I don’t know how.

Interviewer: Who does?

Logan: I didn’t tell you while someone I love very dearly was being tortured. What makes you think I will tell you now?

Interviewer: Because I am going to have Anxiety cleared tomorrow.

Logan: You complete and utter fishwife.

Interviewer: ...what?

Logan: According to the online Merriam-Webster dictionary, a fishwife is a vulgar and abusive woman.

Interviewer: Alright. I’m a fishwife. But do you really think your boyfriend will survive another round on the Parilla?

Logan: Yes. Statistically speaking, you would have to- but that’s inconsequential. You need him.

Interviewer: I have five others.

Logan: Falsehood. You have 2 others, both of which don’t serve your purpose as well as Anxiety does.

Interviewer: You think you know our purpose?

Logan: I believe very strongly in my theory. And if my theory is correct, Deceit barely fits your needs, the Duke is helpful but in the end useless when compared to Anxiety.

Interviewer: Interesting. And what is your theory?

Logan: You believe that Soulsiphons can be made. Specially, you believe that an ordinary human- or ordinary when compared to Thomas- can be engineered to create their own sides. And, more importantly to your cause, you believe that if humans can create their own sides and control them, they can control the aspects of themselves. Your focus is on Anxiety, the Duke, and Deceit because those are the sides that you perceive as bad, or that Thomas hasn’t fully accepted.

Interviewer: Interesting.

Logan: You’re trying to solve things like depression, anxiety, etc, by making them into sides and then allowing the human to control them.

Interviewer: But surely, if I were to be doing this, I would need another human being to test my theories on.

Logan: I have no evidence showing that you aren’t doing that.

Interviewer: Why are you telling me this?

Logan: Because you needed a reminder that Anxiety is the most essential side to your experiment. Permanently damaging him could skew the results. In fact, you have no evidence that it hasn’t already.

Interviewer: If your theory is correct.

Logan: It is.

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	21. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Interviewer: It's just through here, Patton. Here we are!

Patton: … 

Interviewer: Sit here, please. Now I’m going to put these on you. And I’ll remove your blindfold…

Patton: Deceit?!

Deceit: Why is he here?

Interviewer: Patton, do you remember what I did to Anxiety? 

Patton: What you… what _you_ did?

Deceit: Shit.

Interviewer: I won’t do the same to Deceit. While useful, I think methods work better when it's more psychological. For you, I mean. So I won’t be electrocuting Deceit here.

Patton: You were the one who hurt Anxiety?

Interviewer: Every time you do not answer one of my questions, you are going to cut off one of his fingers. And if you do not, I’ll skin him alive, starting with the snake part of his body.

Deceit: Oh wonderful. You know, I was worried it wouldn’t be painful enough when you said you wouldn’t be electrocuting me.

Patton: I- I can’t I won’t- I-I

Interviewer: If you answer my questions, you won’t have to.

Deceit: Patton, don’t you dare.

Interviewer: Who knows how to control you?

Patton: I-I… I

Interviewer: Tell me, or he loses a finger.

Patton: J-J

Deceit: Patton.

Interviewer: Cut off his finger, or he loses part of his arm.

Patton: Stop! Stop! Joan. They… they know how.

Interviewer: Joan. Anyone else?

Patton: T-Talyn. They also know.

Deceit: Do keep talking Patton, I don’t think I can take the pain of losing a single finger.

Interviewer: What’s his name?

Patton: I’m so sorry.

Deceit: Don’t. You. Dare.

Patton: Janus.

Interviewer: Princey’s?

Patton: Roman.

Janus: Patton-

Interviewer: Anxiety?

Patton: Virgil.

Interviewer: And the Duke?

Patton: Remus.

Deceit: That’s enough!

Interviewer: I agree. &^%*$, be a dear and bring them back to their rooms.

_End of Recording Number Unknown_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can't come across as clear thanks to the way I'm writing this but the reason the Interviewer didn't try this against Patton before is because she wanted him to volunteer information. If he's willing to volunteer info, he'll tell her things that she might not be able to find out from simply asking questions. Since Janus shut Patton up, the Interviewer is being forced to try another route.


	22. Video Number Unknown

_Video Number Unknown_

_Remus and Roman are circling each other. Each one holds a typical fighting stance. Remus darts out, sending a punch at Roman’s face. Roman blocks it smoothly and attacks Remus's stomach._

_“Careful. There’s no rush,” Logan says._

_“ **I’m being careful. That’s my thing.** ”_

_Logan stands a few feet in front of Virgil. His arms are out slightly and his eyes are fixed on the man in front of him_

_Virgil is standing up. He is remarkably unbalanced and his eyes are narrowed in concentration. Slowly, he lifts his foot and takes a step forward. He topples slightly but manages to keep standing._

_“You’ve got it,” Logan says softly. “Just be-”_

_“-fucking_ gen _ius idea! Why don’t you just join them in experimenting on us, if you’re so keen to sell us out to her!”_

_Virgil jumps in surprise and Logan just manages to catch him. Virgil places one hand on each of Logan’s shoulders and peeks over his body, eyes narrowed. His hands grip into Logan’s black shirt, causing folds._

_“I didn’t want you to get hurt!”_

_A man opens the cage and Patton and Janus stride in. The man shuts it and walks away, whistling as he walks._

_“I would have sooner died then given up my name! Can your tiny, smooth, useless brain comprehend that? I would have_ died. _”_

_Janus sits on the bed and places his head in his hands. “You gave up Joan’s name. You gave up Talyn’s name. God, what would we do without you Patton?!”_

_“ **Whoa whoa whoa, what?!** ”_

_Virgil clenches Logan’s shirt even tighter. Logan slowly brings Virgil over to the bed, sits him on it, and wraps an arm protectively over his shoulders._

_Virgil shifts closer to Logan, laying his head on his chest._

_“Yeah,” Janus growls. “He gave up all of our names and told her about Joan and Talyn.”_

_Logan adjusts his tie. “Then we simply have to trust that they’ve been smart enough to hide. There’s nothing we can do from in here.”_

_Virgil puts his thumb in his mouth and chews on the end of it._

_Remus looks at the camera. “We’re all going to die,” he says fondly. His eyes flicker._

_Roman slams his hands against the glass wall. “How did Patton give this information?” he asks. “Why were you a part of his interrogation?”_

_“She threatened me,” Janus growls. He throws a look at Logan and Virgil. “Not with electrocution.” Logan stiffens slightly and Virgil curls up closer to him. Janus turns back to Roman. “She threatened to skin me.”_

_“Fuck.” Roman paces up and down the cage. “We need to get out.”_

_“I hadn’t thought of that,” Janus says dryly. “It’s not like we haven’t been trying to come up with an idea for the past few- Logan how long?”_

_“5 months, 3 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours, 55 minutes, and 17 seconds.”_

_Virgil’s mouth drops open and he shakes his head._

_“ **I always find it ridiculous that you can do that.** ”_

_Logan drops a kiss to the top of his head. He stands up and stares at the stream. He turns and looks over at Patton._

_“Patton, I need you to stick your ear in the water. Janus, you too.”_

_End of Video Number Unknown_


	23. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Scientist #1: Strap him in.

Scientist #3: He’s fighting me, boss.

Scientist #1: He fights every goddamn time. Hold him down, for Pete's sake.

Scientist #2: Janus! That’s enough!

Scientist #3: He… he stopped.

Scientist #1: What?

Scientist #3: He stopped fighting me. Hold on…. Janus! Touch your forehead!

Scientist #2: Oh my god… 

Scientist #1: Give me the radio. 

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	24. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Interviewer: It turns out we don’t even need Joan and Talyn. You’ll be excited about that.

Logan: You figured out the trick?

Interviewer: You told me you didn’t know how to control you. How did you know there was a trick?

Logan: I lied.

Interviewer: Logan, say my name.

Logan: So apparently you haven’t figured out the trick. Janus will be pleased.

Interviewer: Logan! Say my name!

Logan: ^&%*$. 

Interviewer: Why do you have to sound urgent when trying to command you?

Logan: I assume it's a defense mechanism so not everyone can control you whenever they want. However, it's not a very good one, considering urgency can be simulated.

Interviewer: Can I control you to do anything?

Logan: I don’t know. I assume not. 

Interviewer: Why?

Logan: Let’s look at hypnosis. In hypnosis, you have the person enter a state where they are willing to do whatever you tell them to do. It’s slightly different from what’s happening here, as we remain fully cognizant, but for our intents and purposes, they’re similar enough.

Interviewer: Okay…

Logan: You can not hypnotize someone to do something that is normally repulsive to them. If you suggest something to a person that is against their beliefs, values, moral system, or harmful to themselves or others, they will reject it. 

Interviewer: But you remain fully cognizant when I use your name. It’s different than the dreamlike state a hypnotized person enters.

Logan: True. However, I believe this to have similar rules around it. Perhaps more so, because in hypnosis, you can convince people of things that aren't real and perhaps present a situation where one would become violent. You are unable to do that to us.

Interviewer: So I need to do more research.

Logan: For your intents and purposes, no. Because while we have defenses against you, I don’t believe we have these defenses against Thomas.

Interviewer: Why?

Logan: He is our Soulsiphon. 

Interviewer: This is just your theory, however. You don’t have any proof.

Logan: I don't. And the only way to test it would be to wake up Thomas.

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	25. Recording Number Unknown

_Recording Number Unknown_

Interviewer: What do you think? He’s right in that waking Thomas Sanders up is the only way to be sure of it.

*buzz*

Interviewer: I am aware of the risks. But the project needs to know if Thomas can fully control them or not. We already have proof that Soulsiphon’s can be made, but there is no point in making them if we can’t control the OLH’s.

*buzz*

Interviewer: I don’t think he’s lying.

*buzz*

Interviewer: Yes actually. We couldn’t get Remus to attack Patton. 

*buzz*

Interviewer: We’ll put them under lockdown. 

*buzz*

Interviewer: I have plenty of footmen, don’t worry.

*buzz*

Interviewer: Okay. Bye, ma’am.

*buzz*

_End of Recording Number Unknown_


	26. Video Number Unknown

_Video Number Unknown_

_Remus and Roman are sitting on the bed together. They both are staring silently at the bed in the center of the glass cage. Roman shifts now and then and Remus keeps twirling his mustache._

_Janus is pacing up and down the length of his cage. About twice every ten seconds, he glances over to where Thomas lays and then looks back to the floor._

_Patton is pressed against the glass wall of the circle. The camera can only see the back of his head. He trembles wildly and keeps looking over at Logan._

_Logan gives Patton a shake of the head whenever he does this. He sits on the bed, feet dangling over the end of it. Virgil sits directly behind him, stomach pressed up against Logan’s back. His arms are wrapping around Logan’s neck and his legs shift so they are as close to Logan’s hips as he can get._

_Three men and one woman stand in the circle with Thomas. Thomas has been attached to several different tubes. These tubes lead up to large machines that two of the men are pressing buttons on._

_The woman looks over at Patton and smirks. She turns back to the men and tells them to hurry up._

_A loud beeping fills the air. Thomas’ chest suddenly rises in one fast swift motion. He remains unconscious._

_“Alright. 24 hours and he’ll be awake, boss,” one of the men says._

_He unplugs the machines from Thomas and pushes them off to the side._

_“Good,” the woman responds. She leaves the circle and enters one of the empty cages. The men follow her out of the empty cage and into the basement._

_Patton looks at Logan. Logan nods._

_“$^*% &,” Patton calls. He runs to the other side of the cage so that he is fully facing the camera. “%#^*%, I need out. Janus… he’s really upset with me. Can I go to the spot next door?”_

_The men pause. The woman gives them a nod and they leave the basement. She walks over to Patton’s cell and faces him. He swallows._

_“You wanted to be doubled up,” the woman says._

_Patton shakes his head wildly. “Janus is really mad at me because I trusted you and I gave up our names. Can I go to the-”_

_The woman nods. “I’ll move you in between Logan and Virgil and Janus. Stand back.”_

_Patton steps away from the glass as she types a code into the doorway. She opens the door and steps about a foot into the cell, reaching out to grab Patton’s hand._

_Janus shoves the bed frame forward. It smacks into the woman’s legs and she topples over. She opens her mouth and Patton shoves his sock into it before she can speak._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispers._

_Janus moves Patton aside. He sits on top of the woman and slams her wrists to the ground. The woman struggles but Janus doesn’t move. She stops struggling._

_“Patton, tie her wrists together with the blanket,” Janus says firmly._

_Patton moves instantly. He wraps a thin white sheet around her wrists and ties her onto the frame of the bed. Once she’s secure, Janus steps off of her and kneels next to her body._

_She struggles wildly but is unable to loosen to the knot._

_Patton leaves the cage through the still-open door. He walks over to Remus’s and Roman’s and puts his hand over the keypad. He glances at Janus._

_Janus brushes a finger down the woman’s arm and removes the sock from her mouth. “You scream, and I’ll have Remus cover it up. Now, you tell our dear Patton the code. You don’t, I break a finger. If you lie, I bite off that finger.”_

_The woman shakes her head._

_Janus snaps her pinky finger. Both the woman and Remus scream at the same time. Remus is louder and melds the noise together so it just sounds like he is the one screaming._

_“Try again,” Janus tells her._

_Virgil glances at the basement door worriedly. He looks at the camera and motions for Janus to hurry up. The woman is unable to see this._

_“78236,” the woman snarls._

_Patton types it in. There is a click and the door opens._

_Roman and Remus step out. Remus immediately moves for the basement door. He braces his body against it. Roman and Patton step up to an empty cage that has a door leading to Thomas’s unconscious body._

_Patton looks over at Janus. Janus raises his eyebrows at the woman._

_“53428,” the woman huffs._

_They step into the cage and up to the next door._

_Without any prompting, the woman says, “12873.”_

_Patton opens the door and both he and Roman run up to Thomas’s unconscious body. Patton helps Roman pick up Thomas bridal style and then rushes from the room and out of the cage. He goes up to the door containing Logan and Virgil._

_Logan sweeps his hands under Virgil’s legs and easily lifts him onto his back. Virgil clings to him as he walks over to the door and waits._

_“21952.”_

_Janus swings his fist into her temple, knocking her unconscious instantly. He stands up and leaves the cage, shutting the door behind him._

_He meets Virgil, Logan, and Patton on his way to the door. Janus pats Virgil’s back._

_“You’re like a baby koala.”_

_Virgil hisses at him._

_Remus and Roman wait for the three of them by the door. Roman shifts Thomas in his arms and raises his eyebrows._

_“Are you ready?” he asks them._

_The nod and Remus opens the door. Remus takes the lead, followed by Roman with Thomas, Logan and Virgil, Patton, with Janus bringing up the back._

_They leave the basement._

_End of Video Number Unknown_


	27. Recording Number Four-Hundred and Sixty Three

_Recording Number Four-Hundred and Sixty Three_

Unknown Voice #1: They’ve gone underground. 

Unknown Voice #2: We have no way of finding them?

Unknown Voice #1: Any family members have vanished. None of their friends have any information and close friends have gone with them. 

Unknown Voice #3: So in simpler terms, no. We don’t have an easy way of finding them.

Unknown Voice #2: Shit. 

Unknown Voice #1: Do we look for another Soulsiphon? Or do we try and track Thomas down?

_Recording is broken into pieces. Play part 2?_


	28. Recording Number Four-Hundred and Sixty Three Part 2

_Recording has been damaged. Play anyway?_

_Recording Number Four-Hundred and Sixty Three Part 2_

*static*

Unknown Voice #3: ...phones… money… 

*static*

Unknown Voice #2: Joan… 

*static*

Unknown Voice #3: … Talyn… 

_Unable to complete recording_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! Part 2 is up!


End file.
